Vigor
Vigors are the primary abilities that Booker DeWitt acquires in BioShock Infinite.GameInformer 210, October Edition, Page 57 Similar to Plasmids, they grant the user access to extraordinary abilities, and are powered by a single resource: Salts. Vigors were made by Jeremiah Fink after witnessing Dr. Suchong experiment with ADAM to create Plasmids. Fink stole these Plasmids and realized that by placing an oxidizing agent through them he could make them drinkable rather then needing to be injected by the user. As with Plasmids, Vigors do cause notable side effects, visible on the user's arm. Every Vigor has an alternate use activated by charging the Vigor, ranging from enhanced attacks to stationary traps(It should be noted that offensive Vigor Traps deal about 4x normal damage). There are a total of eight Vigors, each of which can be upgraded twice over the course of the game at the Veni! Vidi! Vigor! vending machines scattered throughout Columbia. Vigors Bucking Bronco Charge Devil's Kiss Murder of Crows Possession Return to Sender Shock Jockey Undertow Burial at Sea Plasmids Old Man Winter Devil's Kiss Possession Bucking Bronco Shock Jockey Gallery Vigor barker.JPG|A Vigor advertisement showing one of the uses for Shock Jockey. Vb.JPG|A demonstration of several Vigors at the Columbia 1912 Fair. Behind The Scenes *These abilities are ingested, unlike their Plasmid counterparts, which are injected. Vigors also have no recorded negative side-effects. However, there is concept art in The Art of BioShock Infinite containing Vigor-abusing workers known as "Vigor Junkies", suggesting they were originally intended to degenerate their users as did their predecessors. *If the player does not pick up Vigor bottles when they first appear, they can purchase them later for 150 Silver Eagles or pick them up in other areas. *It was only until the 2012 Beast of America trailer that a BioShock Infinite trailer showed heavily physical side effects to the player's flesh while using Vigors during gameplay, while the previous trailers and gameplay demos only had a normal arm with minimal Vigor effects. *An early concept in The Art of BioShock Infinite shows small modules attached to the player's hands which were used to inject the fluids of the various Vigors into the user when casting them. One appears to have a hummingbird dipping into a small vessel containing the Vigor. Another shows a mosquito-like construct injecting it into the user. *In a early version of the game, the system for Vigor usage was originally limited to the Vigor bottles themselves, as disposable and unreloadable powers, or mentioned comparatively as "Plasmids and EVE combined". This version was not only meant for each Vigor ability to have their own numbered quantity, but each of these Vigor quantities would have been scattered thorough the game, such as on corpses and in stores. This was supposed to force the player to conserve each different Vigor towards their own strategy, rather than reusing the same abilities. However, in late 2012, this system was revised with the usage of EVE-like Salts, which would have Vigor abilities work equally from a single bar meter. Ironically, the system for finding similar Vigor bottles would work similar as the previous system before, only as Salts. *Vigors are often referred to as Plasmids in the in-game files of BioShock Infinite. Devil's Kiss is in some places named Incinerate!, and there are several references to the Enrage Plasmid instead of the Possession Vigor (also called Mesmerize). Category:BioShock Infinite Vigors